nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan
Japan (日本国, Nipponkoku) also known as Land of the Rising Sun or ' Yamuto' in ancient time, is an island country in East Asia from Earth and the main protagonist country in Nihonkoku Shoukan series. It is currently located in the far east of the Third Civilization continent of Philades after being transported to another world. After defeating one of the five superpowers, Parpaldia Empire, it is recognized as the new superpower in the Third Civilization Area and eastern continents. History During World War II, an unknown phenomenon caused a group of Imperial Japanese Army to be transferred to the new world. This group managed to defeat and drive the army of the Demon Lord, Nosgorath, which succeed in saving the hopeless war between the human, elves and others races in the new world. As they departed back to Earth, a Zero fighter plane was damaged and left behind. The people of Topa Kingdom as well as the elves, dwarves and others races who participated in fighting the Demon Lord and his army worshiped the Imperial Japan as Emissaries of the Sun. The Zero Fighter was reserved in the holy temple of the Elves. Chronology Rodenius War Arc Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc New World War Arc Military Japan Self-Defense Forces (自衛隊 Jieitai), JSDF, also referred to as the Self-Defense Forces (SDF), Japan Defense Forces (JDF), or the Japanese Armed Forces, are the unified military forces of Japan that were established in 1954, and are controlled by the Ministry of Defense. The country's military is restricted by Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution, which renounces Japan's right to declare war or use military force in international disputes. After being transferred into the New World, JSDF experience massive growth in the military spending due to the hostility of the New World and the advantage of lacking superpowers back on Earth to restrain them. This causes them to increase the volume of tanks, infantry, aircraft and warships as well as focusing more developing and building more advanced guided-missiles, supersonic missiles along with ICBMs. The nuclear weapon program since WW2 is now revived as the National Diet approves the deployment of nuclear submarines and secretly research of nuclear weapons. Politics Japan is a constitutional monarchy and sovereign state whereby the power of the Emperor is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution to be "the symbol of the State and of the unity of the people". Executive power is wielded chiefly by the Prime Minister and his cabinet, while sovereignty is vested in the Japanese people. Foreign Relations Japan has diplomatic relations with nearly all independent nations from Earth. After being transferred to another world, Japan deploys P-3C planes to search any civilized countries in the vicinity and establish diplomatic relations with them since it cannot survive itself. Despite being literally the most technologically advanced and powerful country in the new world, Japan often being looked down by hostile nations and few superpowers in the new world since the country is positioned outside the civilized area as well as having quite small army. Furthermore, due to Japan pacifist foreign policy, it makes the country looked weak from the perspective of the expansionist and warmongering nations like Parpaldia or Gra Valkas. The Elves often worship the Japanese as the Sun God's messengers due to the action of the Imperial Japan in past of saving them from the Demon Lord army. Outside Civilization Qua-Toyne Principality They are the first country that Japan made contact since its transition to another world. Quila Kingdom They are the second country that Japan made contact since its transition to another world. Louria Kingdom Fenn Kingdom Altaras Kingdom Gra Valkas Empire Gra Valkas became Japan's enemy instantly in their first met in the leadership international conference when they forced them and others countries to submit to their rule. Things escalated when Gra Valkas attacked the Cartalpas port town, destroying their escort ship. Despite the plead of the Japanese government to released the crew of Shikishima since their Coast Guard are not part of the military, but their demand was refused and their Coast Guard were publicly executed. To dissuade Gra Valkas from hostility, they showed them the video about WW2 to compare the Empire current technology to the past old technology that they used to possess and show the huge gap between their technology to theirs. Due to their arrogance of destroying the Japanese patrol boat, which they mistook as a warship plus their ignorance about the JSDF prowess, they refused to believed Japan's claims and treated as propaganda and pointless scare tactics. However, they tried to reinforce their force just in cause. Later on, they destroyed the their cargo ship of cars and gunned down all survivors. After the JSDF repelled their invasion force in Mu and decimated their strongest armored division, the Gra Valkas regretted their decision of not treating the Japanese as a deadly enemy and decided to gather their entire navy force into the Great Fleet to attack Japan directly. Third Civilization Parpaldia Empire Japan attempted to open relations with the Empire, but its ambassadors were dismissed by the officials as being barbarians due to their shallow arrogant. They were vicious enough to execute 200 innocent Japanese tourists in Fenn which enraged the Japanese diplomats. In response to this massacre, they demand the Empire to withdraw their army from Fenn and pay reparations for the families or getting their army destroyed by the JSDF. Without knowing Japan's superior military prowess, they refused their demand without a second though. After defeating the Imperial Army in Fenn, the Empire declared a war of genocide against Japan to avenge their shame while completely ignoring the one-sided massacre suffered by their army in Fenn against Japan. Only after the JSDF wiped out more than 90% of their army and instigated successful rebellions from Parpaldian territories while suffering zero losses, the Parpaldians finally realized far too late that they have self-destructed themselves against the force they shouldn't have messed with in the first place and surrendered to Japan. Second Civilization Mu First Civilization Holy Milishial Empire Notes * Japan is the only country in the new world that possesses space technology and nuclear weapons. Gallery Imperial Japan in the New World.png|The Imperial Japan army that vanquished the demon lord's army, depicted in the Elves' legend (The birds have Japan Flag in it). References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Earth Countries Category:Transferred Countries Category:Superpowers